The Magical Mystery Tour
by Rose N Valerie
Summary: Set in the 60's, Edward comes to America to find his father in America in the small town of Forks, Washington. However, he finds more than just his father, but friendship, and maybe even romance? Ooc cannon pairings ah
1. Chapter 1: Hey Jude

A/N: The setting presently is in Liverpool (so imagine British accents) in the 60's. Enjoy & Review! If we get 25 reviews we'll post the next chapter!

**Chapter 1: Hey Jude**

_This chapter begins in a shipyard in Liverpool, England. Edward is 20 and has been working there since 15. Desmond is a fellow shipyard worker._

EPOV:

"Edward! Be careful with those anchors!"

"Oh, please Desmond, I'd rather get knocked out by 20 anchors then be stuck working at this shipyard any longer!"

"It's not that dreadfully awful. Just be thankful you have a bloody job, Ed."

"Well, I'll keep the job for the pounds, but as soon as the _Rubber soul_ is built I'll be with her on her maiden voyage to America."

"Won't Tanya have a bit to quarrel bout? She is your lady, Ed, she should know. And how are you planning to get citizenship? Eh?"

"I'll only be visiting, and Tanya always finds something to quarrel bout. Besides, I've got more reason to go than just to leave this shipyard."

"Like what?"

"Well……you see……._(bell rings)_Well, I'm punching out, catch you later Des!"

_Phew, well I've got a week til the Rubber Soul sets off to America. Tanya doesn't need to know. She's giving me the silent treatment anyway. Just one person I have to break it to…_

BPOV:

_Bella is in Forks, Washington riding to school with her boyfriend, Maxwell._

"Only one more week until Jasper comes home!"

"Why was he in Liverpool in the first place???" says Maxwell.

"Well, he wanted to get away from Forks, mostly."

"And why would he want to leave Forks?"

"Let's just say he's not a big fan of small towns…..or rain……or the overall depressing mood here. I don't blame him."

"But everything we need is right here. Would you leave Forks if you could?"

The hum of the car was the only sound to break the silence for a few minutes.

_I should tell him, but I know what he'll say…_

"With graduation next week, I can then, and I think I will. I know you love Forks, but you can't stop me from going and… [Max's inquisitive look changed to a solemn and nervous expression.] What's wrong??"

"Well, I won't be here to stop you…"

_Ok, maybe I don't know what he'll say._

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" I looked at him with worrisome eyes as we parked at the school. He just bowed his head in his hands and told me to open the glove box.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY TO YOU GUYS. I HAVE NO BETTER EXCUSE AS TO WHY IT TOOK SO LONG OTHER THAN I AM THE LAZIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW. BUT I FELT THE MOTIVATION TONIGHT SO I AM CONTINUING MY STORY. ANYWAY ONWARD AND UPWARD I HOPE YOU ENJOY! ( OH AND THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED LOVE YA!)**

**BPOV**

I reached into the glove box very hesitantly and pulled out the evelope and I automatically knew what it was and burt out into tears. I thought this could never happen to me or anybody who I knew but I guess I thought wrong.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him as I looked up to him.

"I have no idea. I leave in 2 weeks for my physical and then who knows when I will be leaving and when I will be back." Max said very quietly.

We just sat there for awhile hugging each other. I definitely was looking forward to the weeks ahead.

**EPOV**

I got home from the ship yard and I was not looking forward to talking to my mom about leaving I know she was going to cry and try to make me stay but what can she do I am eighteen and have made up my mind. I know it will break her heart but it will break mine if I don't know my father. Besides I have enough money saved to pay for all of it so I didn't have to burden my mother.

"Is that you Eddie?" asked my mother, Esme.

"yes" I replied, I hated it when she called me Eddie and she knew it too.

But my mother was so sweet I couldn't help but smile when I saw here she had my dinner all ready for me on the table. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought to do.

"Hey ma", I said after finishing up my supper." Can I talk to you about something?!"

"Yes what is it dear?" she answered walking into the room with her favorite duster.

"I am going away for awhile do you think that would be ok?" I asked her very hesitantly.

"well where are you going?" Mom said back.

"Um to finally meet Pa?" I said questioningly looking up at her with my best puppy dog look.

"You mean to America! And wipe that look off your face you are too old for that." She slightly shouted back at me.

"well what is so wrong with that you knew your father didn't you?"

No reply.

"right so I think I should have to right to know my own father too. So please mother I am begging you, and I don't normally beg you know me." I was practically on my knees saying this to her.

She looked down at my and I knew I had won "well I guess you can but how long do you plan on staying so far away from me?"

"it will only be for a couple of months I promise mom." I sold the deal to her and she kissed my cheek and told me to go chop up some more firewood. I happily went out to chop up wood for her so she wouldn't have to do this while I am gone.

**A/N: AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH WHILE EVEN THOUGH IT IS KINDA SHORT, BUT BABY STEPS RIGHT? I PROMISE YOU GUYS A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME. I LOVE AND I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME CAUSE IF I DO I WILL GO OUTSIDE AND DANCE AROUND IN THE SNOW. (EVEN THOUGH I HATE THE SNOW.) ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME**

**3 ROSE N VALERY!**


End file.
